De Volta Para Casa
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Parado no saguão do grande aeroporto, um homem moreno, que não esperava ninguém em especifico, e ao mesmo tempo, aguardava a volta de todos, e de cada um que lá estava, ouvindo a mistura de idiomas que no fim, tornavam-se um só. Baseada na atualidade.


Sem muito o que acrescentar, é uma fic baseada em alguma estatísticas que tem saído a algum tempo.

Tive a ideia de escrever isso aqui, enquanto ouvia uma música que...Não tem nada haver com isso XDD

Falando nisso, falta apenas uma fic para eu completar 50 Hetalia!

* * *

**De Volta Para Casa**

O frio parecia que não cessaria tão cedo, embora o sol brilhasse fracamente lá fora.

Razoavelmente alto, e olhos verdes, e pele levemente morena, observava com estranha atenção, encostado em um pilar, a chegada de passageiros, já era pelo menos o décimo voo que acompanhava, e alguns funcionários já começavam a se perguntar se realmente a pessoa que ele estava esperando, já havia chegado sem ele ver, ou talvez tivesse lhe dito o dia errado do voo.

Mas, a verdade é que, o homem não esperava ninguém, especificamente...

Contemplava maravilhado como uma jovem mãe carregava no colo uma pequena criança, três anos no máximo, cabelinhos loiros e olhos azuis, ao tempo que um homem alto, com os mesmos pontos fixos, olhava curioso para todos os lados do aeroporto.

Logo atrás, vinha um homem feito, barba grossa e até um pouco engraçada, com um quipá azul na cabeça, sorria abertamente ao ver uma mulher grávida, com um grande cartaz que dizia, alguma coisa em um idioma que desconhecia, mas imaginava bem o que era, devido aos vários corações que enfeitavam a alegoria.

A bagunça logo começou, quanto um rapaz baixinho, de não mais vinte e poucos, entrava no saguão do aeroporto segurando a mão de uma morena de pele brilhosa, e incríveis olhos azuis, que por sua vez trazia em sua outra mão, uma adolescente, mistura perfeita dos outros dois, que logo foi roubada de sua mãe, pelo que eram, provavelmente suas tios, tias e primos, que seguravam mais de um cartão rosa berrante, e ela foi rapidamente envolvida num sufocador abraço.

O moreno que observava tudo isso sorriu, e tornou a andar, sem prestar muita atenção, acabando por esbarrar em um senhor negro, de quase quarenta anos.

- Ah, desculpe...Eu não ô vi...

- Ah, I'm Sor-...Er...Náo há problem – E riu de leve para tentar mostrar o que não tinha certeza se tinha falado certo.

E não era o único.

Enquanto voltará a andar pelo amplo local, a procura de outra saída de desembarque, via aqui e ali, pessoas sem graça, pessoas sendo apresentadas a enormes, pequenas família, o trava-trava das línguas tentando comunicar-se, e os intermediadores explicando para ambos os lados o que estava sendo dito.

Uma grande confusão idiomática, sem dúvida.

- Ah, tinham me dito que um homem estava parado aqui há horas, incrivelmente, deduzi que era você velho.

O moreno detém seus, e vira com um sorriso engraçado a quem lhe falara.

- Ah... Eu sei lá...Não resisti – Alto, de cabelos negros e desalinhados, óculos, e um longo sobretudo negro, lhe analisava por trás das lentes, com atenção. – Olha só você...Cum essa roupa até parece um inglezinho.

O dito, sorriu levemente.

- Engraçado cê dizer isso Pai, foi justamente uma velha conhecida que me trouxe da Inglaterra, ela voltou há umas duas semanas.

- Tendi... – Olhou outra vez ao redor, quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés. – É interessante não é? Queró dizér...Eles mudaram tanto...Alguns eu mal reconheço! Outros tantos voltaram com pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto, embora alguns, realmente não mudaram nada hahaha.

Viram como um rapaz ruivo, e evidentemente europeu, tentava como podia pedir num estabelecimentozinho no meio do corredor, um pão com queijo, e não entendo bem quando o vendedor lhe passou um bolinho de queijo.

Logo se intrometeram, para resolver o assunto, e o estrangeiro lhes agradeceu com uma mistura engraçada de "Obrigado" e "Maith Agat"m depois saindo correndo em direção as pessoas que o esperavam.

- ...Eu queria, ao menos ver a chegada de alguns – Tornou a comentar o 'Pai', fechando os olhos e respirando fundo – Tanto tempo sem vê-los, e agora estão voltando.. Com família e tudo, haha.

- Não são só eles que estão voltando – Apontou com a cabeça, um grande grupo, dos mais diversos sotaques, porém todos provenientes do país que estavam.

- ...É... Seus irmãos me contaram isso... – Abriu os olhos e se voltou ao mais novo - ... O que você acha disso, São Paulo...?

O paulistana pediu uma água para ambos antes de responder, e seu pai, personificação do país de tantas nações, apenas sorriu levemente com isso.

- ...É um pouco estranho, achei que já tinham se habituado a vida aqui... –Respondeu.

- Se sente um pouco vazio?

- Há – Rio com sarcasmo – É preciso um fluxo bem maior que esse para eu me sentir vazio de pessoas, pode crer pai.

Brasil concordou rindo abafado dentro de sua gafara de água.

- É a casa, o lar, e a terra deles depois de tudo, né..

Sejam quais sejam os motivos

Talvez, seja a hora de voltar para casa

E para alguns, começar um novo lar, com a família que construíram.

O número de brasileiros que moram no exterior, vem caindo, devido as intermináveis crises, e um grande fluxo "de volta para casa", vem se formando.

Eles vem com famílias, alguns com amigos, poucos sós.

Vem de varias partes do mundo, e trazem consigo uma grande mistura de idiomas, culturas e povos.

Mais uma vez.

E ao mesmo tempo, muitos que, dentro do próprio Brasil, mudaram de Estado, foram atrás de progresso, de outra vida, estão igualmente fazendo suas malas,devido ao desenvolvimento de seus próprios Estados, voltando a suas casas, suas famílias.

A migração, e a imigração estavam trocando de ângulo.

- ... Ei Pai, - Chamou São Paulo, observando a dezena de próximos voos, no gigante painel eletrônico no meio daquele prédio. - ...Acha que, vai caber tanta gente novo, por aqui...?

E o brasileiro riu, riu com gosto, recebendo um olhar ofendido de seu primogênito.

- Aaaah! Eu me pergunto isso há 500 anos!

Um fluxo interminável de pessoas, no entanto, um único idioma.

O brasileiro.

* * *

EU corrigi bem por cima, me desculpem XDD  
Estou com fome e quero sair XDD

Espero que tenham gostado ^^  
Escrevi isso, por que esse assunto me interessa e muito ;D

Bem, até!  
Logo mais trago a vocês o próximo cap de CdE /o/


End file.
